


Little Feet

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander loves Eliza SO FUCKING MUCH, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, Everything will be okay..., F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, Stressed Alexander, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: A new member is born into the Hamilton-Washington/Schuyler Family.





	Little Feet

Eliza sighs, rubbing her large belly with a hint of a smile. She reasontly turned nine months pregnant and the baby could come any day now. Alexander was hovering her, while she sat on the couch as he massaged her shoulders dotingly as he leaned over to kiss the back of her head, Eliza looked up from her shoulders and smiled warmly as he cheekily responded with pecking her lips with his. However, as soon as he did, a sharp pain filled up her body as Eliza gasped with a slight wince as she turned over to gaze at her belly. 

Alexander immediately fell alerted, dashing around the couch and fell to his kneed in front of her, he frantically asked, "Is it time?"

Eliza offered a crooked smiled as she shook her head and replied, "False alarm."

"False alarm..?" Alexander groaned, nestkng his head on her thigh as Eliza giggled with a fond grin, geny stroking his hair. "This is the third time this week..."

"I know, baby, I know," Eliza giggled, seeing him perk up and slipped onto the couch, he pressed his lips on her as she happily returned it.

Their kiss would have kept going had the doorbell hadn't rung as the couple pulled away with a sigh. Alexander grumbled, getting off the couch as Eliza's eyes followed him with a cheeky grin as she watched him open the door to see her father and brother, Philip Jeremiah, outside with a pile of bags and boxes in their arms. Alexander blinked several times in astonishment before sputtering out,

"This is ten times more than last week when you brought gifts," Alexander slipped to the side, lettong the two men in as they huffed tiredly and resting the bags and boxes on the nearest table. "Did... Mrs. Schuyler go a little... overboard?"

"Yes," Mr. Schuyler and Jeremiah huffed in perfect unison before Jeremiah brushed past his sister's boyfriend as he muttered,

"There's more in the car."

"Need any help?" Alexander offered but the seventeen-year-old simply smiled and shrugged,

"I can handle it," he assured before dashing off to the car in the front driveway. Alexander sighs, turning over to the Senator of New York, who usually wore suits in public was only wearing a simply white shirt and shorts with a bunch of pockets. Mr. Schuyler wiped the sweat off his forehead before grinning big and went over to the livingroom. Alexander heard his girlfriend greet her father happily, just when Jeremiah walked in with the last few boxes that Alexander then decided to close the frontdoor. 

Huffing tiredly, Jeremiah rested the boxes on the table with a weak grin as he looked over at Alexander and murmured out, "Neathless to say, my mother, sisters, Aunt Gertrude, Isabelle, _your _mother and sister-in-law, Adrienne, Mrs. Church, and Stephen's sister and mother, all went overboard on buying gifts."

Alexander blinked back his shock before sighing heavily with a crooked grin, he loves their family... he does... but considering how many gifts they recieved ever since they mafe the announcement that he and Eliza were having a baby, the gifts kept coming. A lot were stashed away in another room of the apartment, Alexander scratched the back of his head befkre letting out a defeated sigh,

"I love the commitment."

"Yeah... me too," Jeremiah hummed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. The two young men were ready to laugh when they heard Eliza's gasps and terrified cries followed by Mr. Schuyler's yells, 

"Jeremiah! Alexander! Get the car!" 

Before the two men could even, Mr. Schuyler shouted from the livingroom, "ELIZA'S WATER BROKE!"

**_"WHAT!?" _**the two men screamed. Jeremiah then raced to the frontdoor, swinging it open and ran to the car while Alexander raced into the livingroom. His heart breaking into millions of pieces when he found his angel sobbing as she clinged to her father's arm as Mr. Schuyler hoisted his precious girl up to her feet.

Alexander raced to her other side as Eliza let out another sob, resting her face in his shoulder as Alexander wrapped protective arms around her as Mr. Schuyler hastily let her go. "There's a bag packed in our bedroom, by the bookshelves, could you-,"

"I got it," Mr. Schuyler cut him off, a genuine look in his eyes as he webt over to the bedroom and came out within seconds with the bag. Eliza let out a quiet whimper, cletching her stomach as she sniffed,

"The baby..."

"It'll be okay... you'll... you'll be okay," Alexander felt his voice crack as he lead her out of the apartment, fearing for the worst.

He can't lose his chance of his perfect family... _he can't!_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after a long, stressful ride to the hospital, Eliza was giving birth in another room. Alexander was forced to stay outside because the doctor and nurses saw how horribly stressed he was and seeing poor Eliza's condition, the more stress Alexander is could harm her chances of delivering a healthy baby and it could harm her chances on surviving. Alexander hated this, instead of him being inside and encouraging his girlfriend that everything was going to be okay, his panic is the reason was he is forced to stay outside. 

Mr. Schuyler was making phone calls to Alexander's side of tbe family while Jeremiah called theur side. Both were in a different hall, Alexander stayed outside of the room where his angel was giving birth to their baby. Sitting hunched over in a chair, all the worst thoughts swirled in his head as Alexander sniffed to himself... what if he lost her and their baby, he wouldn't be able to live with himself anymore. The more he heard Eliza's screams, the more anxious and scared he grew...

"You okay?"

Alexander jumped, looking up to see a tall, masculine giant of a man, staring down at him with grey eyes. "You look... troubled."

Alexander opened his mouth to reply, not knoeing what exactly before wincing as tears welled up in his eyes as he heard his sweet, innocent Betsey screamed again. Alexander's lips quivered and with that, the man understood and sat next to him,

"Is that your wife?" He asked, Alexander swallowed hard and tried taking deep breathes, wishing his Eliza was with him to hep calm hom down.

"My girlfriend... we're having a baby," Alexander mumbled, tears rolling down his eyes as he looked up at the man who looked at him with a understanding gaze. "I... I'm not allowed to go on until the baby is borned... because I'm... I'm scared."

"Hm... I understand," the man murmured, gazing at Alexander with a light smile. "I remember panicking when my wife gave birth to our triplets."

"You have kids?" Alexander looked at the man in surprise, he looked rather young to be a father. The man only laughed, nodding his head with a grin,

"We just had twin girls yesterday," the man replied, Alexander felt himself relaxing. "Seven kids now."

"Seven?" Alexander swallowed, the man nodded with a happy look in his eyes,

"Five girls and two boys now," he proudly said, Alexander smiled lightly before sighing,

"If you don't mind me asking... how did it feel? Holding your baby for the first time?" He quietly asked.

"The most magical expirences you clukd ever feel, no matter how many times you become a father," the man sighs blissfully, lost in a wonderful memory. "Believe me, sir, once you hold your baby for the first time... you never want to let them go."

Alexander felt his heart swelling, smiling lightly at the thought before he knew it... a baby cries were heard follow by his Betsey's joyful laughs as the doctor proclaimed, "It's a boy!"

"A boy!? I have a son!" Alexander cried as tears of joy welled up in his eyes, all while rising to his feet. The man chuckled and followed up. Lightly patted Alexander's back, he walked off,

"Congratulations," he waved off as he went down the hall. Alexander turned with a grateful look in his eyes,

"Thank you... Mr..."

"Hercules Mulligan," Mulligan replied with a warm smile before dispearing around the corner, leaving Alexander satisfied.

* * *

Mr. Schuyler and Jeremiah sped into the room as if in the speed of light, colliding into the doorway as Jeremiah squished his father against frame hard, by accident of course! The two men groaned, rubbing their heads before looking up and immediately, a breathe of a gasp escaped their throat as they saw the beautiful sight of Eliza, sleeping peacefully on the bed with a tiny bundle laying on her chest as one of her hands gently laid on the little being's back while her other hand carresed the mob of curly hair.

Alexander sat by her side, pressing a gentle kiss on her temples as she remained asleep. Looking up, he saw Mr. Schuyler breaking down into tears of happiness while Jeremiah wiped the corners of his glossy eyes with a quivering smile.

"I'm a grandpa..." Mr. Schuyler sniffed as he slowly made his way over to his daughter's side and pressed a loving kiss on her forehead.

Jeremiah slowly wrnt over and hovered over Alexander's shoulder, who smiled earnestly up at him. Jeremiah swallowed quietly, staring down at his sleeping sister as tears, once again, welled up in his eyes as he then let them slide down his puffed cheeks. He stared at the sleeping being, a tiny baby with curly hair and freckles resembling his grandparents, laid on Eliza's chest. 

"Welcome to the world..." Alexander whispered, looking down at the baby with utmost pride and joy. "...Philip Alexander Hamilton-Washington."

Mr. Schuyler choked on a light laugh, Jeremiah's lips trembled as he let out a quiet sob. Philip let out a big yawn in a greeting before nuzzling into his mama, Eliza slowly opened her angelic eyes as she smiled lightly at her baby boy before gazing fondly to the man she loves, then her dear brother, her doting father, then back to her baby again.

Everything was quiet and perfect...

It was still perfect... but not really quiet when Martha and Catherine both crashed into the doorframe to get to the room to see their grandson and (soon-to-be)daughter(-in-law) are well. Washington followed behind them, swiftly passing his gushing wife and Mrs. Schuyler to embrace his son and shake Mr. Schuyler's hand, kiss Eliza's forehead affectionatedly before taking the sleeping baby into his arms.

The room fell even more crowded when the new parents' siblings and their family came running in like hurricanes. Neathless to say, Philip Alexander Hamilton-Washington had won everyone's hearts at first glance, Alexander leaned to whisper in Eliza's ear,

"Our son is gping to have a crazy life..." he stated with a smirk.

"With loving people," she responded, smiling lightly as she pressed a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you more..." Alexander huskily replied.

"I love you most..." Eliza sighs quietly with a soft look on her eyes.

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going say it: 
> 
> Philip is NOT going to DIE! I REPEAT! He is NOT going to DIE in this HAPPY AU! 
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> P.S:
> 
> Yes, the rest of the Hamkids will show, including Little Phil but he will have a different name. 
> 
> For those who read my fanfic, 'My Mother, My Lover, My Sister, My Daughter... My Everything' you already know know what his name is going to be. 
> 
> And no, whatever happens to Eliza in that fic does NOT happen here. I mean that! Thank you.
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
